A Hunters Strength
by NevermoretheRaven37
Summary: This is a prequel to "A Hunters Heart". Learn about Dean, Sam, Bella, and Jasmine's lives as they grow up together and how they end up with such a strong bond. See how Bella's crush on Dean starts and grows. This story will cover from the time they meet each other until Dean goes to Hell and Bella is taken to Forks. "A Hunters Heart" comes first with updates though.
1. Preface

**AN: **This story is a prequel to "A Hunters Heart" which was originally started by XxShadowDragonxX and continued by me. After I had started with that story it gave me the idea for this one. This is the story about how Dean, Sam, Bella, and Jasmine meet and become close to each other through the years. This will start when they are kids and go through until Dean goes to Hell and Bella ends up in Forks.

This story won't be updated as often because "A Hunters Heart" is something I want to finish first and I have a lot planned for it so this one will kind of take a backseat to it until it is done. I hope to get a chapter on it at least once a week though maybe every other week at the latest. The next chapter is when the whole back story truly starts. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as they have enjoyed "A Hunters Heart" so far.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Strength -**

How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes

I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down?  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I could see you  
This darkness would turn to light  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be all right  
I know everything is all right

Everything's all right  
Yeah  
Everything's all right

**Lifehouse- Storm**

**Preface**

"Son of a flying monkeys!" A pretty brunette with her hair down to the shoulders, streaked with pink highlights shrieked dodging the swipe from the creature trying to behead her. She jumped several steps back and glared at the taller, heavier, and definitely faster opponent that was already coming toward her. The girl knew there was no way that she could get away from her enemy fast enough and she ducked her head to once again to protect herself.

There was a shotgun blast from behind her and the creature trying to kill her fell dead at her feet to the young woman's complete and utter shock. The female turned to look to see who had shot and killed the creature to realize that Sam Winchester was still standing there with his rifle raised. He had a grim look on his face and the young woman could tell that he was still very angry at her and that didn't set well with her at all.

"Jazz…" She turned to face Sam and the hard look that he was giving her made her freeze. "Listen, you should have told us from the beginning…"

"We don't have time for this, Sammy!" Bella screamed shooting at more creatures along side of Dean.

There was a sound of bells coming from the bell tower that the creatures were pouring out from in an endless powerful stream of force. "We have to find the stupid witch and stop this crazy mess of monsters." Dean growled looking at the top of the tower.

"Yeah, and how do you propose we do that?" Sam hissed at his brother as Jasmine stumbled back toward him.

"Let me think a minute!" Dean hollered back to his brother as he pulled Bella out of danger from the creatures.

"We don't have a minute, Dean!" Sam yelled as both him and Jasmine fired on a creature coming toward them.

"Bitch!" Dean smirked.

"Jerk!" Sam shot back.

"Dimwits, both of you!" Bella spoke up.

"Jackass! Fruitcake!" Jasmine exclaimed toward Sam and then Dean before chuckling. There was still more monsters coming out but here they were trading insults as usual.

"Whore!" Dean winked seeing the scowl coming on Jasmine's face before turning to Bella. "Hells Bells!"

Sam chuckled at Jasmine, "Pink Princess!" Then with a grin he chorused with his brother. "Hells Bells!"

"Just like old times…" Jasmine muttered hoping that after this was all settled the boys wouldn't be as angry anymore. Jasmine hated when the guys were upset at them, it didn't make life between all of them good at all. "Just like them…" Made Jasmine wish for those old times before Dean went to Hell, before John died, when things were a lot simpler. She remembered how things started, how they had come together.


	2. Chapter 1: Not the Easiest Beginnings

**AN: **This story is a prequel to "A Hunters Heart" which was originally started by XxShadowDragonxX and continued by me. After I had started with that story it gave me the idea for this one. This is the story about how Dean, Sam, Bella, and Jasmine meet and become close to each other through the years. This will start when they are kids and go through until Dean goes to Hell and Bella ends up in Forks.

This story won't be updated as often because "A Hunters Heart" is something I want to finish first and I have a lot planned for it so this one will kind of take a backseat to it until it is done. I hope to get a chapter on it at least once a week though maybe every other week at the latest. The next chapter is when the whole back story truly starts. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as they have enjoyed "A Hunters Heart" so far.

Thank you, **WaterFall15, countryfan4life, HeavyMetalChick, NeonEnigma88, and Dreamer Mist, and I'maTVDaddict **for the wonderful reviews.

**WaterFall15: **I am glad that you like it. I hope you will like this chapter as well.

**countryfan4life: **No, isn't. I am sorry. This case will actually come toward the end of "A Hunters Heart". I hope this chapter does the last justice.

**HeavyMetalChick: **Thank you. J And yes I am still going to update "A Hunters Heart'. It will always be the first story I update.

**NeonEnigma88: **Yes, it is morbidly-sweet but it will clarify their past. I hope this update is soon enough.

**Dreamer Mist: **I am glad that you are excited for this story. I hope I can make this story as good as what you hope.

**I'maTVDaddict: **I am glad that you love the song. I thought the song was perfect fit for the chapter. I am glad that you love the chapter and I hope you love this update.

And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or is now following it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Strength -**

A fresh impact onto the unknown  
As promising as beginnings go  
Disrupt momentum, it helps us move on.

Undeniably in doubt, confronting this argument  
The past is limited with silence  
Enlighten and repent.

Holding fragile moments dear but not one is sacred to you.

Mistaken immortality for failures  
Debilitated and taken down.

Blinded by intelligence at a lifetimes' expense  
All that is evident misted with ignorance.

Disregard induced this decline, exhausted, scorned  
Worn and resigned.

What's impractical? What's impossible?  
To lead it on for so long  
Withdraw to where we've been before  
To go so far and no further.

**Rolo Tomassi- Howl**

**Chapter One:**

**Not the Easiest Beginnings**

To say that a five year old Jasmine Singer wasn't impressed with a five year old Sam Winchester and nine year old Dean Winchester was a complete understatement. John and Bobby had met through hunting and knowing the other had children, the three had been pushed together for the first time while the adults went investigating a local hunt. She didn't understand why she had to be left with these boys in her house instead of being able to stay with Ellen Hervelle at the Roadhouse. Though here she was, stuck with two boys that she normally wasn't around and with the one her age seeming shy and the older one glaring, it was annoying. Jasmine decided to ignore the two boys and just act like they weren't there and hoped that time went fast until her father came home.

She sat down at the little table and chair that had all her "special treasures" as she liked to call them and started coloring in one of her coloring books. The little girl could hear the two boys talking, but their voices were low so she had no idea what they were saying to each other. Jasmine didn't want to admit that she was actually curious about these two boys, but as she never hung around other children much she honesty didn't know how to interact with them. It was just her and her father and she hadn't started kindergarten yet to get the interaction she should have with others. Jasmine had never thought it as weird because she liked it just being her father, but now this peculiar chance was making her nervous and shockingly, a little excited.

Watching the two boy sitting together on the couch with the television on, Jasmine bit her lip seeing that the five year old boy had turned to look at her at the same time she looked over there. Her face flushed and she turned back to her coloring book not knowing that Sam Winchester had done the same thing, flushing and turning back to the television. Dean was watching the two with a smirk trying to come up with a plan to get his little brother and the little girl to become friends with each other. Even though he personally didn't any friends so he thought, he figured it would be good for his little brother to have interaction with someone other than him and their dad.

Neither of the younger children knew what Dean was thinking or planning as they were too busy trying to think of a way to talk to each other. Jasmine could only keep up with her coloring while Sam kept his face to the television, both using what they were doing like a life line.

Dean having enough of the little game that the younger two seemed to be playing he leaned over to Sam and whispered, "Go play with her, Sammy." The look that then crossed his younger brother's face made him want to chuckle, but instead he tried again to convince Sam to play with the girl. "Go on, she don't bite."

Sam frowned in the direction of his brother before looking shyly over in Jasmine's direction, "But what do I even say to her, Dean?" He asked quietly looking lost.

For a moment Dean looked a little lost himself before leaning back to whisper into his younger brother's ear. "Just tell her who you are and ask if you can color or whatever too. I am sure she will let you." Sam gave his brother a nod and when they both looked up Jasmine was gone from the room making Sam give Dean a questioning look. "I am not sure where she went, Sammy." He replied with a frown. The two boys waited for over an hour but the girl never seemed to come back and this started to worry the both of them. "Come on, Sammy. Let's spilt up and see if we can find her." At Dean's suggestion Sam went to check the upstairs while Dean checked the downstairs, both knowing that she had to be in the house as they had never heard the front door slam.

Sam had checked the upstairs bathroom first and quickly found it empty and so moved on to the room across from it to realize it was Bobby's room making him close the door again silently. He checked the guest room that was meant to be their father's confirming that it was empty and the room the boys were sharing was empty as well. There was only one door left on the second floor and he figured that it was the little girl's bedroom door making him nervous like he never expected. Biting his lip, Sam knocked on the door and for a moment when there wasn't an answer he thought maybe she was downstairs some where so hearing a voice speaking to him made him jump.

"Who is there?" A small voice said from beyond the closed door and Sam got the feeling from the way that she sounded that the little girl had to have been crying.

"Sam Winchester…" Sam took a breath. "My brother and I saw you left the room. Can I come in?" He wasn't sure how she would respond to him and just hoped that she would let him in.

"Come in." The small voice said again and Sam slowly opened the door and realized he was definitely stepping into a girl's room seeing the pink and purple colors that decorated the walls and room. He could see her on the floor, sitting near the corner of her bed looking at what he thought was a picture book and Sam frowned realizing he was right seeing the tears tracks down her face.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing out of Sam's mouth as he approached the little girl who wouldn't even turn to look at him when he stepped in beside her.

It didn't seem like the girl would speak at first as she tried to wipe her tears and tried to act that he hadn't seen that she was actually crying like she never wanted anyone to see. "I'm sorry… Thought you two were makin' fun of me…" The only children Jasmine had ever been around heard rumors that her daddy was a drunk and always picked on her so seeing others whispering made her think that they were talking about her or her father. "Sorry… Daddy says I shouldn't just think that everyone will treat me bad…"

Sam shook his head. "I would not make fun of you." He remarked softly, his voice going softer at his next words. "I would rather be your friend…"

Jasmine looked up shocked that this little boy wanted to be her friend and flushed slightly a little afraid of letting him see how much this pleased her. "I would like that a lot, Sam. I'm Jasmine…" At this statement Sam couldn't help but smile broadly glad for the first time that he had a friend like her, a friend that he thought he would never have making him excited for the first time in a long time.

Dean stood there watching the two younger children sitting side by side talking and playing with a set a of blocks that Jasmine had pulled out and he couldn't help but smirk. Even though the plan had definitely had not started out like he thought it would the little game of hide and seek had done a better job at bringing to the two little kids together so he couldn't complain. He had been standing there since right after Sam had entered the room as it hadn't taken as long for him to check the downstairs as it had for Sam to check the upstairs. And unlike his brother the words that Jasmine said held a slightly different meaning as he read in between the lines realizing that she like them must not have any friends making him understand the quiet girl more. It was then that he knew he himself couldn't just stand on the side lines either, it seemed that this little girl needed him as well.

The friendship between the three of them wasn't exactly the easiest and over the next few months it would take fights and arguments for the friendship bonds to actually take a firm hold. It could two big experiences for them to realize just how much they needed each other and it would a lesson that one could only hope that they would learn the easy way. It had only been a couple of months since the three of them had met but currently Sam and Jasmine were the only ones together in the small park near Bobby's Salvage Yard as Dean was running an errand for John and Bobby. Jasmine and Sam were taking turns on the swing, giggling and talking in quiet voices together before chasing each other around the park, Jasmine's long brunette hair blowing out behind her as they went. For the longest time that day on the playground it was just them, but when Jasmine wanted to go on the slide a bit Sam moved over to the sandbox and just then three slightly older boys came into the park.

Jasmine was enjoying going down the slide over and over and out of the corner of her eye she could see Sam building what looked like a castle in the sand making her smile. She wanted to play on the slide a little bit more but figured she would join Sam in building his sand castle in a little bit, maybe help him build a mote or something.

Sam had built his base to the castle, trying to make it big so he could put two awesome towers on either side that he could already imagine putting together making him smile. He didn't notice that the older boys that had come into the park were watching him so he had no idea what was about to happen. One of the boys came up from behind him and shoved Sam making the five year old go face first into the sand castle that he had been so carefully building. Sam let out a surprised cry and pulled himself from the now ruined castle to look at the ones that pushed him. "Whatcha do that for?" He asked close between crying and yelling.

The older boys only snickered watching as he stood up and shoved him again. "This is our play area twerp." One of the boys finally said ignoring the look on Sam's face.

"You just can't claim a playground…" Sam shot back half glaring at the old children making the one boy shove him again and he stumbled back in shock.

Suddenly the boy that shoved Sam was shoved backwards with a force that made the two boys gape that the tiny figure now standing beside Sam. "Leave my friend alone!" It seemed that at five years old Jasmine Singer was already a tough little girl and defending her friend was exactly what she was going to do.

One of the other three boys snickered seeing that it was Jasmine that had come to Sam's rescue. "Well, if it isn't the little Singer girl. I thought you would be learning to get drunk like your daddy."

The boy she shoved laughed as he came up beside his friend again. "Nah, she will probably just disappear like her mama. Little brat ain't worth much." This little statement made Jasmine freeze and that gave the older boys the opening that they wanted, letting them shove her to the ground.

She could hear Sam screaming at the older boys but two of them had him pinned between them not letting him go to her to try and help her up and away from the third boy like he wanted. Jasmine started to stand up and then she saw the third boy throwing something at her eyes and she screamed. "I can't see…" The boy had thrown sand into her eyes blinding her and watching in glee as she tried wiping it out of her eyes desperately. Sam growled out and was able to get away from the other two boys before making his way over to his friend unaware the other boys were leaving and laughing.

He was able to pull Jasmine's hands away from her eyes and tried to wipe the sand away himself when he heard Dean's voice from behind him. "What happened, Sammy?" Sam explained quickly as Jasmine once again was fussing with her eyes exactly what happened to the little girl. Sam didn't question Dean when he handed Sam the paper bag of food for him to carry seeing the dark look in his brother's eyes before the older brother picked up Jasmine and started carrying her back to the Singer's house. Sam followed along behind quietly holding tightly to the paper bag, the upset and angry looks on both their faces showing just how much a little girl had wormed her way into their hearts in only a few months.

That and one other incident was probably the most defining so far in their lives that proved how their bonds with each other would develop. Sam and Jasmine's protectiveness was already showing what one day might happen between them later in life but the relationship between Dean and Jasmine wouldn't be defined for a couple more months. It was in early November not long after Halloween and the boys were spending the night in one of the guest rooms while Bobby and John were on a hunting trip together. Dean figured that it was real early in the morning as he stood in the kitchen getting a drink of water, but something told him there was another reason he was up. Putting his glass in the sink he started to go up the stairs when he heard Jasmine let out a horrifying scream from her room making him race to the top landing.

Dean crashed into Jasmine's bedroom and found that the young girl was sitting straight up in bed staring at a wall in the corner of the room. She was shaking and trembling like a leaf about to fall in the wind as Dean approached the bed before sitting on the edge of it beside her. "Jasmine, are you okay? What happened to you? Bad dream or attacked?" Though Jasmine and Sam didn't exactly what John and Bobby did they knew that it kept people safe from bad things others didn't think existed.

"Just a dream… I think…" Her voice came out small and her violet eyes were wide with a fear that set the almost ten year old boy on edge.

Normally, he wasn't the type to ask about someone else's nightmares as Sam always just spilled his out without thought to his older brother, Jasmine didn't seem like she was going to do the same. "Do you want to talk about it?"

At first it didn't look like Jasmine was going to open up even with Dean asking about it but suddenly she was talking and he couldn't stop it if he wanted to. "I-I-It seemed soo real…" She remarked still in a quiet voice where Dean had to lean in to here what she was saying. "The house was full of fire… I couldn't find Daddy… Or any of you… Then there was a pair of yellow eyes… just staring at me from a wall…" Jasmine shivered just like remembering it was creepy her out to the point that she would fall apart. "I- I heard a-a-a voice… It told me to stay away from you and S-Sam…" She was trying hard not to get more upset and cry.

Dean sat a moment and her words process into his head and then he frowned trying to figure out how to calm her down. "Easy, princess… No one is going to make us separate… It was just a dream… We aren't going anywhere." He pushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face. "Now, go back to sleep for a bit…"

"Stay here until I fall asleep?" She asked making Dean sigh and then sigh.

"Alright, I will. Now, close those eyes and get to sleep." He chuckled. "Sometimes it feels like I gained a little sister." He remarked.

"Is that so bad?" Jasmine asked as she drifted back to dreamland.

"No," Dean replied softly with the beginning of the smirk he would have in later years. "Just means I have another person to keep out of trouble." He chuckled. After making sure she was truly asleep Dean checked the protection wards and salt lines in the room like his father taught him being a little concerned about the dream she had. But what he found at her bedroom window really worried him, somehow the salt line was broken and he looked back at Jasmine seeing she was still asleep. Then he reapplied the salt line there and silently when back to the room he shared with his brother.

It wouldn't be known for years, even though Dean would tell John and Bobby what he knew the moment they got back what exactly the dream was about and just what it connected.

**AN2: **I will have "A Hunters Heart" up tomorrow night. The chapter is almost done for everyone to enjoy.


End file.
